


419对象是同桌怎么办，不急，但在线等（下）

by Sunsetcoasterroll



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetcoasterroll/pseuds/Sunsetcoasterroll





	419对象是同桌怎么办，不急，但在线等（下）

05.

代玮和高杨迟到了十分钟还是不见人影。

这已经是他们在班委小会上缺席的第二次了，还是不带任何请示的那种。

张超想想就来气，他一共也就安排了一学期里那么三四次会，回回都控制在半个小时内解决问题，效率得不得了，根本不见得有什么缺席的理由。散会了张超还会一人分一块小饼干，高杨特殊待遇，饼干加奶糖，都往他手心里塞。张超兴致好了还会勾着高杨的小指头晃荡几下，没人看着就捉拿过那双手咬上一口。

高杨旁若无人地，伸手揉乱张超一头平时从不让人摸的卷发，他就逮着了机会往高杨掌心里蹭，再亲昵不过地扮他又宠又爱的一条小犬，卯足了劲撒欢。

他们向来这样相处，张超索要，高杨就给，如同一个温软相渡的吻，高杨却从来被动，连伸舌舔吻他唇心都要张超引诱似的挑逗。闲置和等待，张超每天都要反复这样的日常。雨夜里他递过去，高杨从台阶上下来接过的那把伞，任何一个社交软件上他时常被搁置了超过半天，而高杨只作了简短回应的日常趣事，还有他夹在高杨书里笔记本里那些也许写着叮咛，也许是一张拙劣画像的小纸条，也在寄出之后了无音讯。每当张超开始怀疑这是一场单向的暗恋时，高杨总会不经意地撩拨一下他的单箭头，彻底的心灰意冷到死灰复燃，就只需要高杨从书堆里探出脑袋偏头冲他一笑。

他喜欢他，昭然若揭。

明里暗里都有同学善意地开开玩笑说班长和纪委是一对儿。

只有张超自己清楚，他们的关系始终停留在有需求的时候互相串个寝，睡一张床一个被窝，接吻，甚至在室友不在的晚上小心翼翼地做爱。

高杨像是裹挟着满身的火，挤进他被窝里有时连抚爱都不需要，简单粗暴地先帮张超摇出来，再慢吞吞地，仄长了尾音呻吟，绵软着身子弄湿了张超的被衾。高杨从没有说过是谁撩拨的他，张超也不过问，重要的是最后高杨还是要他来熄火，倾倒，覆灭，高潮里喃喃的还是他的名字。

张超倾身吻去他淌得满脸都是的泪，有时也会被高杨拽住不让走，然后他就窝在张超棉被里睡一整宿。男孩的身板很薄，一样的身高，张超甚至可以把缩成一小团的，睡姿不安的高杨整个搂在怀里。他一晚上总要醒来好几次，睡不安稳，小猫似的直扑腾，连带着张超也失眠，迷迷糊糊地亲他哄他，好容易才让高杨休息了一会儿。第二天一早，枕边不安分的家伙就跑没了影，要不是棉被里还有高杨躺过的痕迹，张超都怀疑是做了个过分真实的春梦。

他们就这样维持着夜行动物一般的默契，在白天里做一对遵纪守法的好同桌，上下课都相互不多讲一句废话，虽然没人的时候，张超会翻越雷池，亲一亲高杨的指尖或者脸侧。

晚上的张超只是等，等着高杨摸黑躲进他的怀里，然后他们轻车熟路地做完，高杨会在谁也不知道的时间里，再回到他自己的床上，期间谁都不发问，谁都不回答，只有喘息，哭泣和高潮。张超太想知道每一声情绪都不同的呻吟里，藏着高杨什么样的委屈和不安，他想知道，高杨三缄其口。

只有一次，张超差点打破了他们作为炮友的默认守则。高杨那天扮小兔，粉红舌尖舔着幻想中的兔爪，晃着腰身爬进了张超被窝里，湿漉漉的小屁股还紧夹着一根毛绒尾巴，淌着水，兔毛都被沾湿了一点，应该是刚从话剧社的after party回来，吻里有酒味，颈间也不是属于他的香水气息。张超顺着他裤沿摸进去，底裤居然也湿透了，已经和谁做过了一轮似的，不知道是哪个混蛋，还给他塞了这么要命的情趣玩具。张超一把扯掉了兔尾巴，粗鲁地挺腰把自己整根顶了进去，高杨蹬着腿要踢他，糊里糊涂地哼着不知道是谁的名字。

张超捏着高杨下颌，用了很大的力道，逼问他，是谁，是谁？高杨摇头，脑袋上的兔耳朵委委屈屈的垂下来，和他一道扮无辜，高杨说我不知道啊，眼里分明闪着戏谑。张超仗着寝室里没人，不放高杨走，压着这个浑身都是别人味道的男孩做了一整晚，逼问也像卑微恳求。

张超问，到底是谁，你告诉我，告诉我就不来缠你了。高杨眼角淌出更多泪，微肿发红，只说我不知道。就算是最后什么都射不出来了，铃口汩汩流出清泪，高杨还是摇着脑袋，他说，我不想告诉你。

张超意识到自己那晚越界的时候，似乎已经晚了。高杨不再半夜来拜访他，白天碰到了也只是打个照面时互相点头的交情，淡薄到无法忍受。高杨顶着那张惯常什么情绪都不流露的脸对所有人都淡薄也就算了，偏偏转向代玮的时候会笑，隔着前后桌都要戳代玮的脊背，央他转过身来讲点小话。最近学校里文艺汇演正排得火热，他们都被雷雨剧组给挑去了，一个周萍，一个周冲，台上挨在一块演戏不够过瘾似的，课上课下还有说不完的话要聊。

两人的小声笑闹在张超耳边阴魂不散，高杨时不时入戏，带着念白喊了代玮一声哥哥，尾音愉悦上挑，眼神期期艾艾地望向代玮。本来他们是身高齐平的，高杨枕在一叠书上偏头瞧着代玮，偷换成仰视的角度，眼里有波光在晃闪。张超就偷瞄了那么一眼，都觉得高杨这眼神太过分，哪里是老幺看老大，分明就是怀春少年看情哥哥的模样，怎么想怎么觉得那晚睡了高杨的就是代玮，他越想越气，手劲控制不住，差点没把原子笔尖儿给拗断。

好，你们交情好爱凑一块玩行啊，那就凑一块玩呗，他妈的能别会议都迟到这么多回吗？张超手中转着的笔不知道掉了是第几次，心不在焉地瞟着手表看时间，过了十五分钟还不止，会议室的门才迟迟地被推开。

行，俩旷会的终于来了。

先踏进来的是一双锃亮尖头小皮鞋，纯白棉袜包裹细巧脚踝，再往上看是短得过分清凉的棕格背带裤，小男孩打扮，布料有点紧绷，勾勒出一圈圆浑轮廓，然后就是短袖的白衬衫了，半截的，露出的手也是相近的奶白色，攥着书卷的指尖泛红，活脱脱一个跳下无忧岛又被海浪卷上岸的小彼得潘。

想都不用想，是高杨扮的周冲，还没卸掉妆发，扣着的俏皮帽子还是代玮帮他摘下来的，高杨还凑过去了点，说是没带镜子，要代玮替他整理乱掉的刘海。周萍周冲，兄友弟恭，好好的两个人，偏要凑成个从字，额上一层细汗也不知道拭掉，光顾着讲话。

张超咬得牙根发酸，指头敲在桌面上，打断他们没完没了的闲谈。代玮的手掌还覆在高杨腰上，被点名批评了也不恼，掌心拍着高杨腰身示意，两人一道鞠了个三十度的躬，道歉得再诚恳不过。

他偏要追究。

“代玮，作为学习委员带头迟到会议，罚一周的值日。”

转着的笔落在纸面上，换了一支红的，呲啦一下在纪律本上恶狠狠地划开个大大的叉。张超另一只手也不闲着，当即拦下帮高杨拎开凳子的代玮，手掌一摊，直指对面的位置，意思再明确不过。代玮没有介意太多，挑的位置是高杨正对面。

“高杨，至于你情节严重，纪律委员自己违纪，惩罚另算。”

张超这话不假，他是想着要和高杨秋后算账，目光游曳到桌子底下那双白生生的腿上，脑袋里的算盘又颠了个，他重新盘算了一下，得出的结论是之后的帐之后再结，今朝有酒今朝先醉。

会议前十分钟按惯例是要留给他分配任务的，大家只有低头记笔记的份，张超可以稍微清闲一会儿，手先闲不住，往背带裤里头蹭着高杨腿内侧胡乱揉捏，故意用了力道拧了把。他知道高杨嫩，又白，稍微重点下手，他那雪糕似的皮肤上就会泛红一片，还是女孩子抹上口红的唇咬过的那种牛奶雪糕，一团雪白里缠着细红丝，犯害羞的颜色。

体育课后的更衣室里张超瞧见过高杨一双细条条又笔直的腿，白天里第一次，不是折弯膝窝小心翼翼蹭着讨好，也不是颤抖里绷直着痉挛，就那么干净地赤裸着。估计是足球场上不小心跌倒，膝盖青紫着，蹭破了皮，一副不小心滴上油彩的画似的，怪惹人疼。疼惜高杨的可能会是艺术家，张超心猿意马着，不想欣赏只想破坏，指腹抹着高杨裤沿那片嫩肉，图谋不轨。高杨抬头瞧他，眉头蹙在一起，带了点委屈的意思，台面上不好有大动作，桌子底下颤着双腿夹拢他的手。张超笑得一脸和和气气，凑过去和高杨咬耳朵。

“夹太紧了，我抽不出来。”

于是其乐融融的一场班委会议里就高杨一个变成了小哑巴，脸一直红得像发烧。代玮轻拍高杨的手背一下，他才回过来神。被代玮追问了是不是身体不舒服，要不要请假，他又用力摇头说没事，眼神凛凛地瞪张超，张超不甘示弱地，先把代玮瞪得收回了手，再对上高杨的眼神，还是高杨同学先败下阵来，抿起嘴一言不发地在写笔记。

最后那本笔记摊开留在了桌上，写的是“张超混蛋”，特别用力。值日的同学把它收拾走的时候，已经被风吹着翻开到了别的页面去，密密匝匝地全写的是张超，粉红色墨水，像一叠叠的匿名情书，一直等着谁来细心拆封。

 

06.

那天下午最后一堂乐理课天色就不对劲了，太阳忽而变成吝啬小鬼，过早地收回了他的光亮和热度，整间教室昏暗下来的同时，风裹挟着毫不讲理的大雨瓢泼而下，时不时有雷声轰鸣，香樟树叶漂了满地，蔫蔫地耷拉下树枝，夏末到底还是雷雨季的尾巴，不下雨好像不甘心似的，非要那么潮湿黏腻地来一阵子。

好像也挺应景，今晚就是雷雨公演了，张超瞧着旁边高杨代玮留出的空座位，心不在焉。

他们这时候应该是在化妆换演出服，不知道高杨一身短衣短裤的会不会冷。张超给他发了个微信，慰问了几句就问高杨要不要吃点什么他带过来。

大礼堂和小卖部隔那么远你特地提那么一句，真他妈舔狗。张超盯着他说十句高杨只应一两句的对话框开始后悔，指头犹豫着要不要点撤回。

正发着呆，一条语音过来，温温柔柔的，说嗯，要，热的牛奶就行。

　 大课最后十分钟无聊地让人昏昏欲睡，张超听完语音，更觉得有充分理由逃开了，干脆猫着腰直接从后门溜走，整学期第一次。

一把单人用的伞遮风挡雨不太利索，已经撑得很低了还是没什么大用，张超背后的衣服被打湿了一片，寒气直窜，只有捂在怀里的牛奶热得烫手，这一路上张超赶得急，就怕送到了高杨手里牛奶凉了，脚步都不带停的直奔大礼堂。然而休息室里却不只有高杨一个，代玮托着他的脸，细细地在用唇刷给他涂抹口红。张超站定在门边，高杨分明看到了他，却不要看到他，眼神回溯，游向了代玮。

“不用牛奶了，刚抹过口红，会掉色。”

高杨还装模作样，顾及他心情一样发了语音回来。一样的温柔语气，张超心里堵得难受。

然后那瓶牛奶就孤零零地在门边杵着，也不知道高杨最后喝了没有，但一定是冷了。

直到红丝绒幕布拉开，张超才见到高杨第二面。什么繁漪四凤，他都不想在乎谁的身段更漂亮，谁的念白更入戏，像一台近景focus的相机似的，镜框里只容得下高杨一个人的周冲。

平时话都不肯多说的一张漂亮嘴唇冷淡得要命，大部分时候严肃地抿成一道，有人引逗才会笑，施舍一样，唇瓣弯起的弧度很浅。

只有和代玮对视才知道是真的开心了，眼睛会快乐地眯拢一点，泪痣也温柔。不高兴了委屈了那张嘴是始终没有表示的，很淡然地抿着。眼睛很倔，亮晶晶地眨着也不掉泪，像是凝神在想事情。

张超就是很想看那双黑白分明的眼睛里，涌出更多五彩斑斓的情绪。

然后他就这么干了。谢幕之后再不让代玮和高杨亲近，扯过了高杨要他跟着往体育馆走，张超是没有资格来管高杨，可是他有资格威胁。用那张所谓高杨浑身赤裸的照片做他最后的底气。张超就附在高杨耳边，趁着幕后光线昏暗，舔吻他耳垂，边说你今晚别想逃我，之前的帐现在跟你算，边握紧了高杨手腕，暗示意味再明显不过地揉了一把。高杨大概是有点恐惧的，视线偏到一边，和代玮说了声失陪，就小跑了几步跟上张超。

没有抱怨，没有拒绝，高杨任他牵了一路，知道清算的帐得换个张超要的方式还，用含的，吻的，还有呻吟的。只是手心冰凉，黑白分明的眼睛很平静，这样让张超很窝火，最脆弱的花瓶就该用最重的力道推，他想砸碎高杨该死的自持和冷静。

在揪着高杨发尾逼他含进去的时候，张超想要看到的是羞耻和不安。然而那张粉红柔腻的唇吻上他性器前端的时候，高杨垂着的眼睫在颤，蝶翼一样扇得飞快，是在害羞。

他舍不得顶进去，或者说艺术品就应该慢条斯理地欣赏。

高杨双手托着他的性器，小心翼翼地伸舌抵着铃口一道舔弄，尝着牛奶味道的小猫似的，舌头探进探出，侧着脸无措地换了好几个方向，才困难地合唇含入了一小截性器，偏凉指头扶着柱身，一点点往高热喉口处推，温软舌苔舔舐茎身，舒服得张超喟叹出声。高杨并不很熟练，偶尔牙齿不小心会磕到他，略略仰高了脑袋，眨着双眼求饶似的望着张超，眼角湿润。

张超禁不住高杨这双眼睛这样可怜兮兮的样子，挺腰动了动，性器在高杨脸颊上顶出了一弯明显的弧度，又滑出他没合拢的双唇，挺在半空。高杨正意乱情迷地，眼神雾蒙蒙得有点失焦，本能地仰起脸蛋伸舌要舔吻性器。再含进去就有点困难，高杨的眼睫，鼻尖，唇角都蹭到了沾着自己津液和一点白浊的铃口。湿漉漉的睫毛蔫了，低垂下来像是委屈。

本来高杨是跪着的，张超故意逗他，高杨的双唇碰到了性器又掐着他的下颌，硬是不让他乱动，高杨撑不住重心，踉踉跄跄地跌坐在张超腿间。高杨正委屈着，张超就牵过他的手，温温柔柔地拉他起来，性器却很不讲道理，顶开齿关后一下子喂到了喉口。舌头被勃起的性器压着，高杨说不出话，嗯唔都很含糊，化在一片黏腻地水声里，他的眉头蹙成揪紧的一团，摇着脑袋的意思大概是不要。张超又拿照片说事，喂，约定好了不咬出来就传到网上了，乖，听话，再吞进去一点。

冷淡的双唇因为被撑到，泛起了疼痛的红色，高杨又很乖地很努力地要整根吃进去，吞吐了好几次，双唇由小小的一点红，变成了欲吻的一轮红晕。

这时候高杨眼睛里转播的颜色也是粉红，被太大的性器反复操弄咽部，濒临窒息，嗓眼紧致地绞着张超的性器。大概是生理性反应作祟，高杨那双失落耷拉下来的漂亮眼睛很安静地在流泪，眼周一圈都红透了。他被牵着的手握得很紧，几乎要捏断张超的指头了，张超揉着他的掌骨安抚，却没有一点要射的意思。

深喉也没用，含着吻也没用，那就只好用上手指了。高杨的指头很懂事，揉捏囊袋又照顾到两边圆鼓发胀的双球。高杨冷淡的唇更懂，吮着前端直到双颊凹陷，舌头有意无意抵上马眼转着圈舔舐，又小口地咬了一下，用的是犬牙，尖尖的，刺痛但是刺激。

他顶着一张漂亮小羊犊子的纯情脸蛋，伸舌头的时候做的是最下流的事。

舌尖不是很会，有点笨拙。但还是舐遍了每一条鼓起青筋的纹路。

最后高杨的手学到了点套路，摁着性器根部时，马眼翕动着流出了点白浊，高杨就这样边掉眼泪边摁着根，被射了满脸，黏湿的精液从睫毛上滴下来。张超伸手帮他把脸上的白浊揩去，高杨的双唇被摩挲得红肿了点，不妨碍他想吻他。张超低头，鼻尖抵着高杨的鼻尖，欲吻的前奏，高杨偏开头不应他。

高杨应该是不清楚他这样的神色只有活该挨欺负的份，仍然很倔强地仰头和张超谈判，口出来了，你把照片删掉，就现在。

张超是生气的，生气的后果就是小高同学软绵绵的谈判彻底失败，他还是被张超揪着领子摁倒了。被压在体操垫上的时候高杨蹬着腿想要挣开张超，他们做过很多次，张超从来没这样凶过，挣的力气大，制服的那个也用了狠劲，扣住高杨膝窝就往两边打开，棕格背带裤做工偷懒，直接被张超给扯破了，成了可怜兮兮的小布片。性事剥除了享受意味，重在惩罚和鞭挞，高杨想，他也许受不了这个。张超压低了嗓音，威胁连带嘲弄，你不是总气我第一次没给你留衣服吗？现在就给我都穿着，不许脱。

周冲的白衬衫禁不住张超又拧又扯，褶皱横生。高杨推搡着张超肩膀，声音都软了，可这是戏服啊，帮我脱掉，求你了，班长。张超让他闭嘴，这次没有再喝令，用的是覆上来的气息绵长的吻，把呼吸掠夺殆尽。张超的虎口捻过高杨腰身扣紧，润滑也不做，指头胡乱抹过高杨滴淌精液的脸，又探到他舌根底下沾湿，草草地拓张了几下就算完事。

张超甚至只用了两根手指。高杨喊疼，说你停一停，拜托，行行好。

张超只当没听见，不给高杨任何喘息时间，一寸寸很坚定地杵了进去，挺着腰埋头就干。一言不发，沉默得反常，只有汗滴沿着张超的下颌线淌下来，与交合的黏腻水声混着在空荡的体育馆里发响。

性器灼热坚硬，高杨疼得生出错觉，好像五脏六腑都被张超搅在一团似的，平坦小腹上顶出他凶狠进犯的弧度，一起一落的，进出都是疼。高杨要逃，张超追捕的本事总是胜他一筹。高杨耸着身子往上躲，张超扯着他脚踝拽他回来，他想并拢双腿，张超不让，压着他腿根子掰到最开，舞蹈练功都没张超这时候狠。

高杨最后一点的倔强是死活不出声，眼泪满脸直淌，就是连一声痛哼都不给张超听到。可是张超就是有办法知道怎么欺负得他受不了，他吻他，咬他耳垂，握住他的腰身一下下杵着敏感带操进去。

张超发着狠，心里痛快，直到他如愿以偿地听到高杨近乎崩溃的泣音。

抽抽噎噎的，从没那么委屈的泣音。

张超开过玩笑的那只小肉手握成拳，把他一身整整齐齐的大衣揪出褶皱。

“有照片就放出去啊，我不在乎了。”

“你不要这样操我，好不好？”

“……到底哪里惹到你了。”

一声比一声更轻，语气难过的要命。

张超从没听过高杨短时间里一口气说那么多话，他撑在垫子上，停下了动作把窝成一团的高杨从怀里捞起来，掰正了那张不肯转过来的脸，直视他的眼睛。

确实把他委屈坏了。不止是眼睛在哭，眼神也哀哀的，粉红被哭成了近乎透明的颜色。代玮大概不会见过高杨这副漂亮的样子，张超心里动摇，总算稍微放缓了点动作，拿袖子帮高杨抹了把湿漉漉的脸蛋。

“真想知道哪儿惹到我了？

高杨点头，连带动作也乖巧了，仰头由张超的耳垂吻至下颌，最后落吻于他唇心正中补救似的厮磨一阵，轻喘着求饶，认错，要他细数罪状。

然后那个长相机灵的大男孩再没了刚才一副狠劲，把受过的委屈一五一十都列了个完全。高杨对他有意无意的冷落，那天晚上不知道究竟是谁给他戴的小兔尾巴，还有和代玮从台上到台下的亲昵，所有所有。

张超一口气把积郁好久的苦水倾倒出来，也不知道高杨在不在听，垂着笑眼只是吻他，从眉心到鼻尖，再吻他脸颊和喉结，张超不满地轻哼。

“他们都说我欺负你了，自己评评理，到底是谁欺负谁啊。”

张超问出来就觉得自己好蠢，高杨黑白分明的眼睛里好像在冒着快乐的气泡，亮晶晶的。出神的片刻里，高杨夹紧了他腰身，在软垫上翻滚一圈颠倒上下。不用张超主动挺腰顶弄，高杨自觉地把他照顾了个完全，喘息间隙低头吻他，唇上有白桃气息，他白桃味的男孩说，是我欺负你了啊，笨蛋超儿。

夜雨仍在淅淅沥沥地持续，张超耳边只听得到高杨那声再亲昵不过的，他的小名。

于夏天的末梢，他重温KISS OF ANGEL和玫瑰的颜色，在高杨唇间，在高杨脸庞。

他吻他，重温一切的味道。

 

07.

高杨在张超怀里醒过来的时候还是凌晨，甜蜜的酸楚一点点在退潮。睡下时匆忙，棉被上胡乱堆着张超的风衣，高杨从左边口袋里拿出他的手机，轻车熟路解锁四格密码，数字就是他们碰到的第一晚，0831。

张超的相册里图片很少，除了琴谱就是黑板上的笔记，偶尔乱入几张不知道什么时候抓拍的高杨，笑着的，低头写作业的，时间线切回八月初，有他在酒店床上枕着张超手臂的睡颜，有他凌乱成一团的衣物，唯独找不到张超一直用来威胁他的所谓艳情照片。

高杨从来知道，捧住张超一颗幼稚少男心，white lie勾兑引诱，深一步浅一步吊他胃口。水雾蒸腾的鲜活欲望里看不清彼此，相互蒙骗着都想要对方先摇晃起欢喜的尾巴，张超哄骗要挟，糖衣裹的是虚假炮弹，高杨抖着小兔尾巴，忽远忽近地吻他又不理他，凭空变幻假想敌。

也幸好招数用尽了图穷匕见，摊开的是粉红色情书，晃眼的麦芽糖草莓。张超颈间余留的还是他白桃唇膏的味道，这只酸溜溜的笨蛋纸老虎戳破了委屈，全然是甜的。

午夜两点，高杨困倦，连带一点小得意，炫耀战果似的把张超的锁屏和背景一起换掉，用的是八月底那张，他在张超怀里睡得安稳，旁边细细地加了一行小字。

'I am the only rose that you have, treat me as tender as you can.'


End file.
